pokemon_reddit_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanto Region Quests
This is a catalogue for quests in the Kanto Region. To complete one of these quests, you must be in the city or area the quest starts in and meet the minimum requirements. Main Quests Main Quests have to be done in order, and may vary depending on specialization. Pallet Town *A 101 Lesson: In this quest you arrive at the Oak Pokemon Lab to obtain your starter. You have a choice of: **Bulbasaur (Level 5) **Charmander (Level 5) **Squirtle (Level 5) : Once you receive your Starter, Oak tasks you to go to the Pokemart in Viridian City to get his parcel for him. Once returned, Oak gives you your Pokeballs and Pokedex Requirements: Starting Quest Obtain: Bulbasaur / Charmander / Squirtle, Pokeballs, Pokedex Levels gained upon Completion: 1 Viridian City *Schooling: In this quest you arrive at the Viridian Pokemon School, where you learn about the various specializations. Open Quests Open Quests are optional quests done to level up your Pokemon. You can do them in any order you want, but you need to be in the city the quest is given in, and you can only complete them once. Pallet Town *Professor Oak wants to research a particularly crazy Mankey that has been roaming around near Viridian City. Capture the Mankey using any means you want and return it to him. Requirements: A Level 6 Pokemon Obtain: Mankey (Level 3) Levels gained upon Completion: 1 *The Gym Leader's sister, Daisy, is worried because she hasn't spoken to her brother, the Viridian City Gym Leader Blue, in a while. Check up on Blue and bring him some home-made cookies Requirements: A Level 6 Pokemon Obtain: Sandshrew Egg Levels gained upon Completion: 1 Viridian City *Uh-oh! Looks like that old guy that keeps blocking the city's exit's coffee was stolen by a rowdy group of Rattata. Find the little buggers and get his coffee back! There have been rumors that the pack of Rattata are headed by a Raticate, so take caution! This Quest can be retaken to defeat the Raticate Leader. This is the Quest's '''Side Objective.' Requirements: A Level 8 Pokemon (A Level 23 Pokemon) Levels gained upon Completion: 2 (+3 Upon Completion of Side Objective) *An officer in Viridian City explains he is short-handed for an investigation in Viridian Forest. There have been rumors of a hidden base of Team Rocket agents looking to start up trouble--again. Get information on their location so that the Viridian Police can undertake action! Requirements: A Level 8 Pokemon. Cannot have entered Viridian Forest before. Levels gained upon Completion: 2 Pewter City *The Pewter City Museum needs help setting up a series of displays, which will be recorded for a special programme about the Pewter City Museum. Help out the Pewter Museum! Requirements: A Level 12 Pokemon Levels gained upon Completion: 2 *The Pewter City Museum has recently found a number of Fossils in Mount Moon, but the normal transportation truck can't get to the fossils due to technical problems. Left with no choice, the museum staff will take any help they can get, and those who help will be rewarded... Requirements: A Level 16 Pokemon, the Boulder Badge. Cannot have entered Mount Moon before. Obtain: Helix Fossil 'or''' Dome Fossil Levels gained upon Completion: 2 Section heading Write the second section of your page here.